


Schedules were made to be ignored

by valerian_valentine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Horniness, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Dave has been on a bit of a femboy kick lately and his manager, Karkat, has to deal with the unbelievable amount of boners that leaves him with.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Schedules were made to be ignored

It's hot and humid like it’s been the past week, the fan in the room circling nothing but stale, warm air. It was suffocating and stifling, like a wedding at a church in the summer right after a heavy rainstorm. Light was barely getting through the thick curtains, shining slightly at the edges, notifying all in the room that it was still dark outside but the city was bustling as always. It felt like something out of an indie movie but that indie movie starter with the PornHub theme which promised some very interesting times. So, basically, it was like the beginning of a lesbian porno that was most definitely written by a straight man who got off on innocence and didn’t understand why women would like other women if not to take advantage of them because they had daddy issues.

But Karkat wasn't a lesbian or a straight man. He was just a sad, lonely man that was obsessing over his boss.

Karkat had woken up hard and sweaty, just like almost every night for the past week since Dave started wearing those damn clothes. Dresses, skirts, stockings, crop tops, if it showed off his body then he was fucking wearing it and it was driving Karkat crazy. He tried reasoning with himself, telling himself that he was just dedicated to his job, it was perfectly normal to be thinking about his boss almost twenty four seven and even dreaming about him sometimes and it was completely normal for those dreams to turn very… Sexual in nature. He hasn't been laid in, what, a couple years? Of course he was going to have a few inappropriate thoughts about his boss every now and again.

But every now and again turned into every hour which turned into every second of his days. He was horny constantly and it wasn't getting better, no matter how many times he tried jerking off to the thought of other people. He just kept seeing Dave in those stupid fucking clothes.

Like right now. With his hands down his pants, he let himself indulge just this once, hoping it would ease his growing fascination. He could practically feel Dave right next to him, whispering backhanded praise to him while he guiltily jerked off to the thought of Dave's pretty legs straddling his hips and his small but still nice ass bouncing up and down his cock until he came inside of him. He imagined fucking Dave hard and rough just before a big interview, leaving his legs shaking and cum dripping down those pretty thighs of his while he tried to get out a coherent sentence without moaning. He imagined teasing Dave by fucking his thighs, listening to him whine and beg for his cock, for some sort of relief. He imagined Dave bent over the nearest surface, lifting up his skirt and spreading his legs, using that beautiful mouth of his to beg Karkat to just fuck him until he went brainless.

Karkats hand sped up around his cock as his own pleasure peaked, his hand a blur as pants and gasps tumbled from his mouth, a quiet, choked moan leaving his throat as he came, seeing stars as his orgasm hit him like a fucking truck. He felt his mind fly out of his skull, his thoughts swarming with nothing but Dave, his hand still moving up and down his dick albeit at a much slower pace. And then the guilt came crashing down on him, ruining his orgasm high and his bit of afterglow, his good moment ruined.

He just jerked off to his fucking  _ boss _ , what the hell was wrong with him? He felt like a fucking creep, a pervert, a fucking sleazebag. He couldn't fucking face Dave after that! How the hell was he supposed to look Dave in the idea and tell him the schedule for the day after just jerking off to the thought of fucking him not even two hours ago? God, what would Dave even think? Well, people probably jerked off to the thought of Dave at least once a month, he was fairly famous and popular but that was different. Those people still maintained a level of anonymity, they would fantasize about meeting him and fucking him all they wanted but if given the chance, they would chicken out because, in reality, being extremely close with a super attractive celebrity was fucking hell. Dave already knew Karkat, he already had his set opinions that would be difficult to change and if Karkat ever even wanted to get flirty with Dave, he would get fucking fired. An affair with his manager? Much too big of a scandal for his career, even if both of them were consenting and into fucking each others brains out.

Dave would get labeled as a whore, Karkat would never be able to get another job ever again and while Dave would have a chance of living that down, Karkat wouldn’t. That type of scandal would haunt him forever and he’d never get employed at this type of shit ever again and if he did get employed, he would get sexually harassed. So, no matter what, Karkat could never get some sort of crush on Dave. That was final.

He got out of bed, his cum drying on his stomach in an uncomfortable and sticky way. He grabbed the tissues that he now kept near his bed and cleaned his stomach off, mentally scolding at himself, filled with shame and guilt now that he was starting to properly wake up. He needed to get himself together and forget about Dave, focus on some other sexual fantasy because if he didn’t, he would drive himself fucking insane with his own sexual tension. 

He checked the time on his phone, sighing quietly to himself. Six AM, meaning he was already falling behind schedule if he didn’t get out the door by six thirty. He got up and went straight to the bathroom for his morning routine, throwing the gross tissue in the small trash can in there. He lived his life by a strict schedule and he liked it that way. He brushed his teeth in the shower while he washed off his body but he didn’t wash his hair because hair washing days were Monday, Thursday and Saturday to keep his hair from getting damaged. He started with warm water and ended on cold to keep his skin from drying out, he dried off and got dressed in the outfit he prepared the week before(every Saturday, which was his self care day, he would organize his outfits for the week), he checked himself for pimples or blemishes then he washed his face, put on moisturizer, body cream, and then sunscreen because there was no way he was going to go out looking like a straight boy with wrinkles you could hide coins in. He took off his shower cap, brushed his hair out as best he could, did a quick wipe down of his counter and got started on his Dave portion of the day which wouldn’t end until Dave was asleep in his bed.

The Dave portion of his day consisted of him organizing the schedule which he had organized months before and just needed to add a couple of arrangements and some adjustments, move a few things around, a few things like that. He wasn’t crazy, he knew that schedules needed to be updated and checked near daily. He kept Dave’s schedule in an organized planner that looked insane and messy but it worked for Karkat so it would work for them. Besides, that was just his main planner. He kept a smaller, much more organized planner on him at all times when walking around with Dave just in case he needed to write something down in public. He couldn’t risk someone seeing him with a messy looking planner, that would just be horrific and bad publicity for both him and Dave but mostly Dave. 

After he was done making adjustments, he was ready to go out and buy Dave an iced coffee which he had been mentioning he was craving and it had been a couple of days since he had a sort of ‘treat’ so Karkat decided to get him one. Karkat also visited this coffee shop every single morning on his way to Dave’s place and he was there so often that they usually made his order before he even entered the shop. Hell, those employees knew his order by heart at this point. Although, he felt a tad bit bad having to ask for an iced coffee so he left a fifty dollar tip. Out of Dave’s wallet, of course. Karkat didn’t give tips with his own money, he used Dave and he was always strategic about it. Never leave a tip over one hundred dollars at any place that wasn’t expensive, never tip anything less than twenty dollars, never go with percentages, always go with service, never ever not tip. Well, those rules were mainly for Dave on the rare occasion he went out to eat. The guy had a private chef, why would he want to go out to eat??

Karkat soon found himself in front of Dave's door, drinks in hand, right on time and not a second late or early. He knocked on the door, a swift one two three just like he always did and waited patiently for Dave not to answer just like he always did. Dave never woke up this e-

The door opened, revealing Dave standing there with nothing but a pair of loose, grey sweatpants that Karkat definitely didn’t recognize even with his extensive knowledge of Dave’s clothes. “Karkitty!” Dave greeted cheerfully, looking well rested but Karkat didn’t get a good look because seconds after his greeting, Dave enveloped him in a tight hug that made his chest tighten uncomfortably and made his face flush. He had been purposely avoiding physical contact with Dave just for this damn fucking reason. Now he was going to think about how soft Dave's skin was and how wonderful he smelled.

“Dave, you’re behaving abnormally, are you feeling okay? Are you experiencing anxiety about your new production? It’s going to be a hit, I already told y-”

Dave just laughed, his chest shaking against Karkats body. “God, you really are observant!” He finally let go of him and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. “I was thinking we go a bit off schedule today. Kinda play it by ear, just a nice relaxed day with just you and me, just a good hangout sesh.” Dave grinned at him but Karkat saw right through him like he was glass. He wanted something and he was planning on getting what he wanted. His entire sentence was obviously rehearsed and Dave never smiled like that this early in the morning. His morning smiles were a lot more genuine and sleepy, a bit lopsided and goofy from just waking up and his upper lip curled in the top right part due to the fact he used to have a snaggle tooth.

“What do you want?” Karkat questioned, tense and unprepared. This wasn’t part of his schedule and he didn’t even have a backup schedule for this type of situation. Damn, he really needed to crack down on his backup schedules next month, this was ridiculous, he was supposed to be prepared for everything.

Dave frowned and pouted just a little bit, putting on the goofy childish act he always used around him in public or when he wanted to fool him into giving him what he wanted. “I just wanna hang out with you! You’re the best and I’d like to get to know you more. You’ve been really distant lately and I just..” Dave took a deep breath, his acts dropping which made Karkats chest swell with emotions. Dave was being genuine just for him.  _ This _ was the Dave he had a crush on. No acts, no tactics, no ploys. Just Dave. “I wanted to make sure you aren’t overworking yourself and yes, I know you have your own self care days but even those are scheduled down to the minute! It’s ridiculous and weird so I wanted to sit on the couch with you and show you how to be a true lazy son of a bitch.” Dave tried to entice him, moving closer and put his hands on Karkats biceps which made him tense up and move away from him before he turned into putty for him.

Karkat couldn’t handle being that close to Dave, not after fucking masturbating to him last night. Or was it technically this morning..? Either way, it was too soon and just feeling Dave’s hands against his skin sent shocks up his spine that made him want to get on his knees and just suck him off- Jesus fuck what was wrong with him?! He needed to get out and get laid more. “Like I’ve said many times in the past, I enjoy having a strict schedule. I like planning things out and I highly doubt I’d be able to enjoy just… sitting around with no plan of action. But moving on, I brought you an iced coffee, made exactly the way you like it with extra sugar and milk because I thought you could use a pick me up. I already have the schedule laid out and made, as per usual, I just need you to listen while I talk it over with you and we can make adjustments if need be. I already called your chef and she’ll be bringing over your usual breakfast but yesterday you said you’d rather have me for breakfast so she and I talked it over, made a few adjustments and it should taste a lot better this time around so you won’t have to think about cannibalizing me.” Karkat rambled as he made his way into the kitchen, setting their coffees down on the kitchen table. “Now, I-” Dave was suddenly right behind him, leaning against him heavily, pressing their bodies against the table.

“No more schedule talk.” Dave;s mouth was inches from his ear, his hot breath leaving goosebumps along his neck. “We’re gonna eat breakfast together and talk about something besides my stupid fucking schedule.” He demanded, sounding so.. Dominating but Karkat couldn’t let himself think about Dave in any other way besides boss. This was just some act Dave threw on to get what he wanted.

Karkat took a deep, shaky breath as he tried to keep himself under control, resisting the extreme urge to just rock his hips back against Dave’s and feel his dick against his ass- Gonna stop that train of thought right there before it hits Bonerville. “Dave, if you’re getting bored of the routine then I will gladly change it up for you but we have to stick to certain things because if we don’t, we’ll crash and burn and there’ll be riots in the streets because the famous Dave Strider suddenly isn’t showing up to places he needs to be and instead is staying in bed all day, wondering what he needs to do.” Karkat warned, handing Dave his coffee in hopes that would cool both of them down a bit.

Dave sighed quietly, taking the iced coffee and set it on the counter behind them, keeping his spot right behind Karkat. “Holy fuck you’re so mean, Karkitty.” He pouted, resting his chin on Karkats shoulder, wrapping his arms firmly around his waist. “So mean! It’s like you have no soul, kitty! Jail for Karkat, jail for not giving me what I want! God, I should-...” Karkat could feel the grin slowly spread across Dave's face, the hairs on his neck standing on end with anticipation. “Yeah, actually, let’s do that. Let's talk over the schedule while I get dressed for the day, knock out two birds with one stone.” Dave said softly into his ear, his lips tickling the sensitive skin. Before Karkat could object, Dave was moving away and walking to his bed room, swaying his hips as he moved.

Karkat felt his skin burn and tingle, begging him to bring Dave back and press up against him. His back felt so cold now that Dave was gone and Karkat was starting to find it extremely hard to keep himself under control when he was so, so desperate for someone to touch him. It didn’t even have to be sexual touching, he just needed someone to fucking touch him, rub their hands on his skin, just be close. He forced his body to take a slow breath before he followed Dave, going over their schedule in his head while his pulse pounded in his ears. “Try wearing something breezy and light colored today, it’s sunny out and we want to make sure people think you go out for picnics or something normal like that.”

Dave was already standing in the middle of his big bedroom, taking off his clothes with not an ounce of shame. Dave, as always, was absolutely beautiful. His back was littered with fading scars, he had so much lean muscle hidden under his soft, clear skin, he was so tall and just… Gorgeous. He would have been worshiped as Eros if it were the old days. “Tell me, why do we have to go out today? I wanna stay in and have a little spa day. You know, my back has been kinda sore lately..” He trailed off, rubbing his shoulder to emphasize his point.

Karkat frowned, snapping out of his thoughts. “Sore? Oh no, no, no, you can’t be sore, nope, we can’t fucking have that. If you’re back is sore then you’ll be moving all janky and stupid which will give us enough bad press for a lifetime and it’ll cause hell for you’re blooming modelling career. I’m scheduling your spa appointment for today and we’ll keep you inside to avoid stress, book you a chiropractor appointment as well. Have you been getting sunburnt? Tender? It’s been really sunny lately and we haven’t used the umbrellas nearly as much as we should have. Fuck, I should have seen this coming, I’ll order you more aloe vera and sunscreen as well as some blackout curtains. We need to keep you away from as much sunlight as we can but we’ll need to keep you happy so I’ll get your doctor to recommend some melatonin, vitamin D, all that good stuff so you don’t lose that glow you’ve got going for you.” He rambled, pulling out his planner and scribbled a few notes down, sitting on Dave's bed while he made adjustments. He knew this was probably all some sort of trap just to let Dave stay home but Karkat couldn’t risk having Dave’s appearance ruined. Even if this was just a lie, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Dave actually was hurt or even sore.

“Mhm.” Dave hummed in agreement as he put on some new clothes but Karkat wasn’t looking at him, focused on his book. “I’ve been stressed out as well, it’s been making my head ache and my hands have been getting so sore lately, Karkitty. Let’s just stay inside together and relax today, otherwise I might start having stomach aches from all the stress.” He sighed out, sounding extra pitiful.

Karkat nodded, writing down a few more notes. Get Dave a new manicure pronto, he would need the new color and the hand massage, call the spa and have them do a little house call and make sure to tip extra because it is definitely not easy for them to move all that shit around and he needed to maintain a good relationship with the spa. Make sure Dave is getting all the vitamins he needs and talk to his doctor about this new stress, get him a good fucking chiropractor, maybe adjust Dave’s diet to some safer foods to avoid any sort of stomach problem, keep Dave war- Two long, pale arms wrapped around his waist, startling him out of his thoughts and making his muscles tense in a way that hurt.

“Seeing you all stressed out is making me stressed. You should have a spa day with me.” Dave’s mouth was right against his ear, his breath hot and wet against his skin. “Pretty please, Karkat?” Red feathers tickled Karkats skin, making him look down to see Dave’s new little get up. Long, red, sheer sleeves with fuzzy red cuffs that were soft but extremely ticklish and Karkat just knew he was wearing that ridiculous sheer robe he bought when he was drunk off his ass. Motherfucker was wearing a ‘I didn’t kill my husband’ outfit.

“Um..” Karkat cleared his throat, tense under Dave's touch despite how desperately he wanted to just melt against him, let all his worries and stress float away. “I’m not that stressed out, Dave, I’m fine. You just need to worry about yourself. I’ll schedule-” He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Dave’s hands start to wander, slowly moving up and down his sides in ticklish motions.

“You’ll schedule what? Keep talking kitten, I need to know what we’ll be doing today.” Dave whispered, gently squeezing Karkats sides in a teasing way before he continued feeling him up, not touching Karkat enough to satisfy that aching need for it but just enough to make his skin tingle and vibrate from the stimulation. He was so sensitive after years of not being properly touched that his skin felt like it was on fire and freezing cold all at once but he forced himself to maintain his professional exterior even if he was mentally freaking out.

“R-Right.” He gulped, feeling his thoughts skip repeatedly over the sound of Dave calling him kitten. His mind replayed the noise over and over and over again before Karkat forced himself to very carefully store that little soundbite for later, making sure it was safely locked away before he continued. “I’ll schedule a spa house call later today so we can see how you’re feeling and I’ll call the photographers to let them know we won’t be able to make it today. I’ll go ahead and get ready to push back tomorrow's activities just in case this spa day needs to last a little whi-” He felt like his oxygen was getting stolen from him as Daves pretty, big hands brushed against his chest, just feeling him and his body. He cleared his throat before continuing, trying to focus on his own words as Dave’s wonderful hands tickled him, sending electric shocks throughout his body. “I can get a bath up and running for you right now if you’d like. Light your favorite candles, get the bath salts you enjoy and maybe get Lush to give us a couple free bath bombs if we promise to take pictures of you using them.”

Dave hummed, his chest pressed right against Karkats back, forcing him to feel the vibrations of Dave’s voice. “Later tonight. I want to spend some quality time with you, I feel like we only ever talk about me and products and dumb stuff. I want to hear what you like, what you do to treat yourself.” Dave’s hands sneaked down to his thighs, making the muscles tense and jump a bit. “Tell me what you do to relax, kitten.”

Karkat swallowed around the thick lump in his throat, feeling like he was suffocating. He was so overstimulated and sensitive but Dave was barely touching him, it was humiliating. His touch was just enough to tickle the hair along Karkats body and give him tingles but it wasn’t enough to steady him or relax him, it was driving him insane. “I um…. I don’t really do anything extravagant like you do.” He told him, fighting the urge to lean back and kiss him silly.

“Doesn’t matter, I want to know. Do you have your own favorite candle? Do you take baths? What do you do to get yourself all soft and pliant, so obedient and cute..” Dave cooed, pressing his nose against the side of Karkat's head and inhaled deeply, smelling his shampoo.

“I… I do a hair mask and try some skincare products that you toss or don’t like. I um… I sit in bed with my pajamas on and organize my schedule for the week then I work on your schedule, I make phone calls and such, just.. Make sure everything is in order so I can really relax and take the day off.” Karkat confessed, not wanting to tell Dave that he relaxed mostly by furiously jerking himself off to the thought of railing Dave into the next century and then some.

Dave’s fingers teased Karkats inner thighs, slowly easing his legs open before Karkat could even realize it. “Mmm…. I don’t buy it. I think my little kitten sits on his couch with a glass of something nice, with a nice face mask on and he watches drama tv until he falls asleep. I think that’s just one of the more.. Innocent, activities you do to relax.” Dave chuckled when Karkat tensed again, moving his head down so his lips brushed against Karkats skin just barely in a way that made Karkat want to cry out. Dave wasn’t even touching his skin, his lips were just brushing against his peach fuzz and it was sending tingles all throughout his body. “Cute..” He whispered, Karkats skin flushing from the praise.

His heart was pounding and he could barely fucking think. His senses were willed with nothing but  _ Dave _ and he could barely even hear his own thoughts over the screaming in his head, demanding that he fuck Dave right this instant. His blood felt like it was boiling but in a good way and his skin was so fucking  _ sensitive- _ “D-Dave..” He gasped out before he could stop himself, leaning back just a bit to rest against him.

“Yes, kitten?” Dave purred in his ear, sounding hopeful and ready to pounce on him like a freshly cooked meal and he was a starving man. His fingers finally dug into the soft fat of his thighs, practically groping them.

“You really shouldn’t be straining yourself like this, you should be laying down an-”

“Oh my god!” Dave flopped back on the bed dramatically, huffing loudly as he landed to show his displeasure. “My back doesn’t fucking hurt, I’m trying to sleep with you, dumbass! Why can’t you just be stupid and horny like me?!” Dave complained, kicking his feet in the air like a toddler having a tantrum. “This has been torture! I have been masturbating to the thought of you finally manning up and sucking me off for, like, years now and in a last ditch effort I started wearing fucking girly ass clothing around you to fucking show off what you should be grabbing and when you finally seem interested, you fucking avoid the hell out of me! Do you know how much that has been driving me nuts?!” Dave spoke loudly but didn’t exactly shout as he sat up, glaring at Karkat. He was wearing bright red matching panties and bralette, the bralette a bit loose in the front and the panties were… Very tight. “I was finally getting your attention and suddenly, you avoid all fucking contact with me. Dude, I almost fucking came in my pants when you touched my back a few days ago and I’ve been masturbating to that feeling for days!”

Karkats face was beet red and he had no idea what to do besides sit and get yelled at because Dave was super pissed off and super hot and just thinking about Dave fingering himself to the thought of him was really starting to gain his dicks interest.

Dave scooted closer, grabbing the front of Karkats shirt and yanked him close so they were inches away from each other. “Do you know how difficult it is to do an interview when I can see you’re fucking ass through those fucking stupidly wonderful pants you wear all the damn time? Do you know how many times I’ve tried to remain focused during important ass shit but all I can think about is fucking you’re thighs until you’re begging me to stick it in you? How hard it is to think about anything other than shoving you under a table and forcing you to blow me while I wear a pretty skirt and conduct an important meeting? Do you have any fucking idea how many times I’ve sat in this bed, smelling your jacket and wishing I could bend you over the nearest surface and fuck you until you’re screaming my name so loud you’re voice goes out?” He hissed, staring right into Karkat's eyes for a long, tortuous second before kissing him heatedly, grabbing his face with both hands.

Karkat could barely fucking react, his mind going a million miles an hour, thoughts swarming through his head. Dave wanted to  _ fuck  _ him, Dave masturbated to the thought of fucing  _ him _ , Dave thought about fucking  _ him _ regularly, Dave thought about  _ fucking him in public and he was kissing him. _ Dave fucking Strider was kissing him and it felt… Painful, actually. It wasn’t as sweet or hot as he imagined it, it was just a lot of teeth and shockingly soft skin but Karkat kicked his ass into gear and opened his mouth for Dave’s demanding mouth, letting himself get practically tongue fucked, his skin feeling like it was on fire. This is what he needed. He needed all the touch starved places on his body grabbed, groped and violated until he was left as a cum covered, sobbing mess and Jesus Fucking Mary and Joseph, Dave was turning him into a bottom, how the fuck did that happen?

Dave smirked against his mouth, pulling away with a hungry look in his eyes that made Karkat whine before he could stop himself. “Fuck, that was hot.” He whispered before shuffling around the bed so he could plant himself in Karkats lap, his legs on either side of Karkats hips. “I can’t wait to see you crying while I pound that pretty ass of yours until it’s red. But you just say no and I’ll stop, remember that. I want to keep doing this with you and I need to make sure you’re okay with everything that’s going to happen.” He gently kissed Karkats nose, draping his arms on his shoulders. “Are you okay with this?”

Karkats brain was filled with a fog of lust that felt impossible to breach but this was important. He needed to make sure they were both consenting to this exchange. “Yes, yes, oh my god yes. You have no idea how long I’ve been trying to hold back on this shit, I-I need you to touch me, I haven’t been touched in  _ so long- _ ” Dave cut off his desperate rambles with a soft kiss, smiling into it.

“Damn, I need to record you talking like that... “ Dave gently ran his hands down Karkats sides before slowly pushing him down onto his back, sitting tall above him. “But not tonight. I want to be the first person to hear those pretty sounds of yours, wanna hear you begging for my cock.. You don’t usually bottom, do you?”

Karkat shook his head, gently putting his hands on Dave’s thighs, needing to touch him and almost cried out when Dave grabbed his hands and placed them under his knees. It hurt but not too much. “I-I…. I always thought I’d be topping you…. You always seem so submissive…” He mumbled, shuddering when Dave grinded against him, dull pleasure thumping through his veins. He needed more, so much more.

Dave chuckled, putting his hands on Karkats stomach, feeling his soft stomach fat. “Oh no. I only bottom when I want something or I’m on a weird power trip. With you… I can’t wait to turn that sour, angry attitude into a whiny little submissive  _ bitch _ .” He cooed, grinding against him again, making a quiet moan escape his throat.

His skin felt hot and he was drowning in dopamine, focused on Dave and Dave alone. He had no idea how he did it, how he seemed to make everything else seem completely uninteresting, gaining the full attention of anyone. It wasn’t just his looks, it couldn’t be, it was the way he carried himself and the way he spoke, the way he coil capture anyone's attention and hold it until they found themselves doing what he wanted. Dave acted like an entitled brat that deserved everything and people fucking believed him. No one knew Dave came from nothing, no one knew he was neglected, no one knew about how hard he worked to act and convince people he was entitled to everything the world had to give. It stunned Karkat, it made him hate him, it made him want to give him everything, he fucking hated it and loved it and it annoyed him so much but he loved the way it annoyed him.

Dave looked down at him with a suddenly nervous look, his eyebrows drawing together. “Why are you looking at me like that, dude? It’s freaking me out.” Dave tried to laugh but his voice was laced with nerves and tension.

“You amaze me and annoy me so much.” Karkat whispered, wiggling his hands out from under Dave's knees and lifted himself up, gently kissing Dave. He knew Dave feared intimacy, hated it with a passion. He was never told that but he could see if from miles away. He didn’t willingly talk about his past life, he only ever got personalized gifts for his three best friends who Karkat didn’t even know, the guy was nervous and avoidant for a whole week after Karkat bought him a coffee without him asking and getting it the exact way he liked. But, Dave would just have to deal with him being intimate and soft because he knew Dave deserved it. Dave deserved to have someone to be intimate with. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. He deserved to have someone that remembered the way he liked his burgers, his favorite colors and jokes, his favorite songs, which clothes he liked, the small little things that people overlooked. 

Dave was tense under Karkats hands, just like he suspected would happen. He pulled away from the kiss, giving Dave a look that he knew would make him uncomfortable but he needed Dave to know that entering a relationship with him would mean getting extremely intimate with each other. “I know you don’t like this so I won’t do it much but you’ll have to get used to me being all soft with you.” He whispered, gently putting a hand on Dave’s cheek, unsurprised when he flinched.

“You…. You are so fucking observant.” Dave whispered, leaning against his hands, tears welling up in his beautiful red eyes. “God, why can’t you just be a horny animal like a normal dude? It’s not fair.” He laughed quietly, scooching closer so he could bathe himself in Karkats attention.

Karkat chuckled quietly, holding Dave's face in both hands, gently rubbing his thumbs under his pretty, freaky as all hell eyes. “Sorry, I’ll try harder next time.” He teased, kissing Dave gently before he slowly leaned back, taking Dave down with him, resting on the soft bed. “You’re beautiful.”

Dave blushed, suddenly grabbing Karkats wrists and pinning them above his head. “Shut the fuck up and just let me fuck you before I go insane and do something stupid.” He weakly threatened, kissing Karkat passionately before he could protest, grinding down against him to make him whiny again.

Karkat couldn’t help but try to grind back, shivering when Dave practically growled against his mouth and tightened his grip on his wrists, shoving his tongue in his mouth. Things started heating up again, physically and sexually. Karkat felt his cock start hardening again, desperate for contact while his skin tingled and begged for Dave to just envelop him, surround him completely and take over. He was tired of thinking, of being in control, he needed Dave to fuck him until he couldn’t even write a single line or hold a pencil. He needed to be fucked until he was a dumb, needy, little bitch like Dave wanted him to be and holy shit who was this new Karkat?? What the fuck was this? He’s never wanted to be a bottom more in his life and it was turning him into some little bitch, he couldn’t fucking believe it, it was humiliating in such a hot way and it made his cock twitch thinking about begging Dave to fuck his face, fuck his face until he was a drooling, gagging mess and what was wrong with him?!

All thoughts disappeared from existence the second Dave started getting his pants off, all his attention hyper focusing on the upcoming touches to his cock. But, instead of taking his boxers off or reaching in them, Dave just lightly put his hand on the tent Karkat was pitching and moved away when Karkat bucked into his touch, smacking his hip as punishment and some dumb part of Karkats mind anted Dave to hit him harder so he would leave a mark.

“Don’t move. Can’t have you knocking off a nail, can we?” Dave cooed, putting his hand back on Karkats trapped dick but slower this time, sort of easing him into it rather than startling him with the sudden touch. “I’m going to touch you as much as you want and you are not allowed to move from this position, understand kitten?” He asked, smirking when Karkat nodded rapidly. He let go of Karkats wrists and waited a moment before he started slowly rubbing Karkats erection through his briefs, the light touching driving him up the fucking wall. He wanted to buck up his hips and fuck Daves hand but he needed to just stay still and be good or else… Something bad would happen, probably. He wasn’t sure but it would probably delay Dave fucking him and he was not about that right now. Hell, he’d eat a raw egg just to make Dave move along faster. Of course, he wouldn’t say that out loud or Dave would make him do it.

Dave smirked down on him, slowly rubbing his palm against the base of Karkats clothed cock while his fingers teased the tip, almost tickling it. “You’re so cute when you’re obedient for me….” He whispered, biting his bottom lip, watching Karkat try his hardest not to move under him.

Karkat was desperate, so fucking desperate and he wanted to fuck Daves hand so damn badly, his muscles were twitching and shaking from the restraint it took to keep himself still.. ish. It was genuinely impossible to stay completely still and he was thankful Dave wasn’t punishing him for his little twitches and shivers. “Dave, please, I’ve wanted this for so long…” He moaned, hoping that would entice him into fucking him but it only earned him a grind from Dave’s palm which felt like fucking heaven, drowning him the lovely chemicals. He felt like his brain was just being dunked in aphrodisiacs over and over again, making his cock leak with precum, which was definitely going to leave a dark mark on his briefs.

Dave hummed in consideration before sighing, moving his hand away from Karkats dick which felt like he was getting stabbed in the chest. “Alright, I guess I should keep the teasing to a minimum. We’ve both been craving this for a long time and it’s a shame to keep that beautiful face of yours begging.” He leaned down and gently kissed him before getting off the bed, eyeing him hungrily. “Take off the rest of your clothes and spread your legs. Don’t be nervous, I’ll be extra gentle with you.” He cooed while he went to the bedside table to get lube probably.

Karkat did what he was told and immediately regretted it. Now that he was all worked up and sweaty, the slightly colder air was like ice against his skin and made goosebumps pop up all over his body, his muscles tensing as they tried to keep him warm. But, despite being cold, he spread his legs for Dave but closed them almost immediately when the cold air reached the sensitive skin along his inner thighs, chilling him. He shivered, crossing his arms to cover himself and directed his attention towards Dave, hoping he would understand why he was curling up on himself like a rolley poley. 

Dave looked.. Goofy and beautiful. His long, sheer robe dragged across the floor elegantly, the red, feathery hemming looking as extravagant as always. He was glaring at a bottle of lube in his hands, trying to open the small safety cap off the slippery bottle, his mouth mumbling small cures and swears as his nails failed to properly grab the cap again. His face was beautifully flushed, his hair frizzy and bouncing like he just walked through a sauna and Karkat was loving it. He looked amazing and it only reminded him why he liked him so much. Dave made a triumphant noise when he finally ripped off the little tinfoil safety cap and returned to Karkat, smiling when he saw him curled up.

“Bit chilly?” He teased, putting a hand on Karkats knee and gently nudged his legs apart, slotting himself in between them. His cock was hot and hard, pressed against his stomach, pinned there by his stupid panties. The tip peeked through the waist band, clearly leaking from the bright red tip and the sight made Karkat's cock twitch with desperation. He was so fucking ready to have that dick inside of him. Instead of going ahead and prepping him, Dave leaned over him, resting his weight on his elbows on either side of Karkat's head, boxing him in. “You look so cute like this.” He whispered before gently kissing him, grinding against him and slipped his tongue inside his mouth as he moaned.

Karkat kissed back as best he could but his mind was clouded by lust and need, his cock aching for them to get a mouth on and, he never thought he’d ever experience it, but he desperately needed something to fill his hole. He should be shocked and confused by how easy it was for him to turn into a big bottom but he was much too focused on the way Dave's soft panties felt against his cock and the hot tongue he was practically sucking into his mouth.

Dave pulled away finally but too soon all at once and lifted himself back up, pouring the clear lube on his fingers. “Have you ever fingered yourself before, Karkitty?” He asked, looking down at him with a curious and carnivorous look like he desperately wanted him to say yes. 

“Uhh… Once or twice but it was only for a few seconds just because I was curious..”

Dave grinned down at him, rubbing his fingers to warm up the lube. “Perfect. So, you know it’s a bit weird at first, but I promise it’ll feel extremely good when we really get going.” He explained, reaching down between Karkats legs and spread the lube on his hole, Karkats cock twitching, his muscles clenching and his face flushing in response. He’s explored down there before but shit it was so fucking different when another person was doing it and it made him burn a bit with embarrassment. He’s been on the other end of this exchange many times but shit, he had no idea it was this weird for the other person. Was it actually weird for other people or was Karkat just making it weird?

Dave chuckled above him, slowly slipping a finger inside him. “You’re so tight, it’s kinda cute. Just seeing you get all blushy and squirmy under me is really fucking doing it for me. I’m sure I could cum just from fingering you, you make the most delicious expressions.” He cooed, slowly massaging his inner walls with his finger. It didn’t hurt but it didn’t feel pleasurable either. Just… It felt exactly like a finger up his ass.

“Dave, you keep talking about cannibalizing me and it’s making me nervous.” He retorted, making a nervous squeak when Dave slowly pushed in a second finger. It didn’t hurt incredibly bad sense he was relaxed but it did hurt a little bit. It didn’t burn like he’s read from his romance novels but it did hurt in a weird way, like stretching a muscle too far but not far enough to cramp it. He was panting now, staring up at the ceiling as he focused on the feelings and making himself relaxed but before he knew it, he was flexing around Dave's fingers, trying to get used to the feeling of them.

Dave was staring at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world as he slowly scissored his fingers. “Honestly, you might have to worry. I have the extreme urge to just bite you and cover you in pretty marks, tie you up and cover you in bruises until you’re sobbing so nicely for me.” He mumbled dreamily, sighing happily as he got lost in his own fantasy, suddenly adding a harsh jab as he fingered him.

“Dave!” Karkat gasped out, shutting his jaw so hard his teeth clicked. He groaned and arched his back, toes curling. The jab had caught him off guard and it was filling his body with conflicting emotions like concern and ‘Do it again but harder’ and ‘run run run run run’, who fucking knew sex would be so damn complicated?? “You’re freaking me out.” He suddenly blurted out, hoping Dave would snap out of whatever mood he was in and comfort him or else this would turn into a very bad time. Karkat knew he could easily kick Dave away if he wanted to, he had about twenty pounds of extra muscle on him but that didn’t make him any less scared.

Dave blinked a few times before he paused, his hand stilling. “I’m sorry, Karkat, I got a bit lost.” He apologized, frowning as he leaned down and kissed Karkats knee. “I would never do anything like that without thorough discussion and consent. I was just daydreaming, I’m sorry for making you nervous. Do you need to stop?” He asked, looking concerned and frustrated with himself.

“Fuck no, if you leave me like this then I will cry and die from blue balls. I need you to just… Be gentle.” He said shakily, so fucking turned on.

Dave smiled a bit, nodding before he slowly added a third finger and the burn started. It stung and burned and it hurt but it wasn’t unbearable, just a new type of pain he wasn’t experienced in. He took a slow, long breath as he tried adjusting to the new finger, biting his bottom lip hard enough to bruise it. Dave hummed sympathetically, murmuring praises under his breath as he stretched Karkats hole open, working the burn away, adding more lube at one point to help everything slide along smoothly. Karkat knew he was going to be feeling that shit down there for weeks but it was better to have too much lube than too little…. Sometimes.

“You look so amazing, you’re so fucking beautiful and you’re doing so damn good for me. Look at you, you’re such a pretty little bitch. Maybe I’ll turn you into my own personal little bitch. You put on such a tough personality but look at you, moaning and squirming just because I’m fingering you. Imagine what the media would think, kitten. What would happen if they saw you begging for my cock like a good little whore? Would everyone else start using you as their little sex toy? Would you even let them do that, kitten? Or would you just tell them that your body is for my eyes only?” He teased, crooking his fingers up and pressing against Karkat’s prostate dead on. It wasn’t exactly an explosion of pleasure, it was more of the feeling of finally touching yourself after being extremely horny for days on end and the feeling made Karkat want to scream at Dave to just fuck him already but instead he just moaned very fucking loudly.

Dave chuckled as the moan echoed slightly off his walls and slowly thrusted his fingers in and out before pulling them out completely, seemingly admiring the way Karkats hole tried clenching around them to keep them inside. “Cute… You ready for the real thing?” He asked quietly, his voice laced with a bit of concern and a lot of fucking lust. The look he was giving him was enough to make him agree to fucking anything.

“Yes, for the love of god, just fuck me already.” Karkat groaned, his cock aching and hard. He needed to cum and he needed it to happen soon before he went fucking crazy or his dick just burst.

Dave actually, genuinely giggled before he grabbed a condom from next to Karkat's hip, ripping it open and started slipping it on. “So demanding, kitty! You’ll never find a husband if you act like that. Maybe I’ll just take my sweet little time fucking you as punishment for being so mean and demanding to me.” He teased, pouring a small pool of lube in his hand before he stroked himself, shivering from the touch.

Karkat ignored Dave’s teasing and watched him like he was god, eyes never leaving his cock. It wasn’t the thickest or biggest thing in the world, it seemed like just the perfect size for him. He still had his panties on, letting them get lube all over them, the waistband tucked behind his balls which couldn’t have been that comfortable but Dave seemed pretty determined to keep them on. He watched Dave's hand slowly stroke up and down, squeezing just below the tip before swiping his thumb along his slit. Karkat whined quietly at the sight, wishing he was the one doing that and got catapulted out of his own thoughts when Dave laughed.

“That- Karkitty, oh my god, have you secretly been a cock whore this entire time? I would have NEVER guessed, holy shit!” Dave laughed, putting his hand on Karkat's knee to keep himself stable while he busted a gut laughing.

Karkat felt heat rush to his face and glared at his boss, hitting him in the side with his ankle. “Shut up! I’m not the one wearing fucking panties and a bralette right now! Just- David Elizabeth Strider, if you don’t hurry up and  _ fuck me _ right now, I will be so fucking pissed off at you, I will take a shit on your be. Don’t fucking test me, I fucking will.” He threatened, crossing his arms.

Dave reduced to giggles, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “Testy testy! From now on, I’m just gonna call you Karkitty the cock whore.” He joked, pressing the head of his dick against Karkats eagerly awaiting hole. “You re-”

“JUST STICK IT IN ALREADY!” Karkat shouted, kicking his legs in the air a bit to get his frustration across. He was pissed and horny and if Dave didn’t shove his cock in him in the next ten minutes, they were gonna have some fucking problems involving a knife and a lot of towels.

Dave snorted but complied, mumbling a couple more comments about Karkat and cocks as he slowly pushed in, his mumbling flattering and turning into a long moan when the head of his cock got fully inside of him.

Karkat felt a bit proud that he got Dave to moan for him but soon his mind was flooding with happy chemicals and bits of pain as his hips desperately tried to get more of Dave's cock inside of him. “M-More….” He moaned out, desperate and horny, his cock leaking pre cum onto his stomach.

“Fuh-Fuuuuck…” Dave groaned, rocking forward, pushing deeper inside. “I-I’m… Holy fuck, I’m like… Ninety percent sure you’re melting my dick..” He moaned, laughing quietly as he slowly thrusted in and out to stimulate himself while helping Karkat adjust.

“Dave, Dave, fuck, just shove it all in at once, I don’t care.” He begged, his legs starting to shake a bit. He was hot and so fucking horny and he just needed Dave to fuck him until they both passed out.

“You are so fucking tempting but if I do that you will kill me in my sleep and despite dying a happy man, I would be so upset.” Dave rambled, holding Karkats hips. “You’re so beautifully tight, I feel like I could just bust a fuckin’ nut right here, I- Holy motherfucking christ bitching shit, you are absolutely amazing and I would love to fuck you for the rest of my miserable life.” He continued to ramble as he pushed in more, soon bottoming on because unlike most romance novels Karkat read, dicks did not go on forever but holy shit did it sting. It burned in a wonderful way and it hurt, it struck him deep in his core and it made his eyes water. It wasn't the worst pain in the world but he wasn’t familiar with it, he wasn’t used to it.

He didn’t notice he had squeezed his eyes shut until Dave’s thumbs gently rubbed under his eyes in soothing circles, wiping away the tears while he whispered praises. It hurt and it hurt a lot but a dull pleasure started taking its spot, helping Karkat realize why other dudes went through this shit. The praise helped him relax which helped the pain go away faster and it all joined together to make Karkat horny and needy again.

“You feel so fucking good, kitten…” Dave whispered to him, rocking his hips once the tears stopped. “Think you’re ready?”

Karkat forced his eyes open and inhaled sharply when he saw Dave’s face inches away from his own. His cheeks were dark red, complementing his eyes where his pupils were blown wide from lust. His lips were a bit dry from all the panting and biting but they still looked amazing, his hair was an absolute wreck and he looked thoroughly sex drunk.

“I  _ need _ you…” Karkat whined and felt arousal stir in his stomach when he saw Dave’s pupils dilate from his words. He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck as he started picking up the pace a bit, forcing him to keep close. He couldn’t stand even feeling like Dave was moving away, he needed to have him as close as possible.

Dave settled into a steady rhythm but kept it slow and gentle, not moving out too much, just making sure Karkat was doing okay but the gentleness felt like a constant edging, just barely moving against the right spots, only giving Karkat the occasional hit of pleasure and as the pain fully melted away, it started irritating him so he, instead of using his words, tried to fuck himself on Dave's dick, hoping he’d get the message.

Dave laughed quietly and gently kissed him instead of railing him, much to Karkats displeasure. “Cutie, you want more? You want me to fuck you nice and hard?” He teased him, suddenly thrusting in sharply, catching Karkat off guard.

He moaned loudly, unable to stop himself as he started begging. “Yes, yes please, please Davey, I need you, I need you to fuck me, please I’ve been such a good boy..” He whined, digging his nails into Dave's shoulder blades for support as he felt Dave’s cock pulse inside of him which just fanned the flames. “Fuck me hard, fuck me till I can’t see straight, please I need you so badly!”

Dave responded by speeding up the pace, snapping his hips forward at random points to keep Karkat on guard, his cock finally giving him the pleasure he so desperately needed. Dave dipped his head down, biting and sucking at Karkat's neck and probably leaving a mark but neither of them could give a rats ass at the moment, both of them focused on their own pleasure which was building up rapidly after all the days teasing and sexual tension they went through which had left both of them sensitive and left their stamina wither until it was next to nothing.

Karkat felt his orgasm building up and up rapidly despite only actually fucking for a few minutes but he couldn’t conjure up enough fucks to care about cumming early, moaning loud and high for Dave, moaning like a bitch in heat as he encouraged him very enthusiastically to keep fucking him just like that. 

The two only lasted a few more minutes, Karkat’s mind whiting out as Dave’s hand sneaked down and rapidly jerked him off while his cock drove into him at a punishing pace and he was pretty sure he broke something from how hard he was cumming but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he locked his legs behind Dave's hips to keep him close, feeling Dave’s cock pulse and twitch against his sensitive insides.

Dave grinded his dick into him, riding out his own orgasm while Karkat twitched and whined under him. Eventually, Karkat managed to unlock his legs and Dave slowly pulled out, a pool of lube dripping out after him. He collapsed next to Karkat, the two of them panting heavily with their hearts pounding rapidly from the immense pleasure. It was chilly without Dave on top of him but the chill felt nice against Karkat's overheated skin, providing a nice luxury as he slowly came down from his high, lube dripping out of his hole which felt a bit tickly. 

“Holy shit.” Dave said breathlessly next to him, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. “I just fucked my manager.”

Karkat flinched and groaned as reality hit him like a bus and slapped his forehead to knock some sense into himself, squeezing his eyes shut. “I just fucked my boss.” He scolded himself, shame building up inside of him. This was most definitely not how it was supposed to happen and he felt like the world could swallow him up right then and he wouldn’t give two shits… But he would definitely do all of this again. Maybe with a couple of hours of preparation beforehand but he would still do it, one hundred percent.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not very good at writing smut or nsfw things so feel free to leave some constructive criticism!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oh, The Places You'll Nut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990124) by [valerian_valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine)




End file.
